1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water cooling system for an internal-combustion engine supercharged by means of a mechanical supercharger. The system includes a main circuit, substantially consisting of water pump, and a secondary circuit, substantially consisting of a radiator and an internal-combustion engine, which operate with the same coolant.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Such cooling systems with pump circulated cooling are common today in automotive engineering. In such systems, the heat loss from the internal-combustion engine is removed by water, which is then cooled in the radiator. The radiator size is determined, inter alia, by the quantity of heat to be removed, whereby the quantity of heat loss due to the installation of the mechanical supercharger has to be taken into consideration.
Either a radiator can be provided for the supercharger, or, where possible, a direct interconnection with the main water circuit can be effected. With the latter option, housing and lines are saved. Moreover, there is a dependence on the temperature of the coolant. This temperature is set with regard to rapid reaching and constant maintenance of the operating temperature.